As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional dual HVAC system 100 requires two separate HVAC units, a front HVAC unit 102 and a rear HVAC unit 104. Both the front 102 and rear 104 HVAC units are housed in separate housings, and each HVAC unit 102, 104 requires a separate evaporator 106F, 106R and a separate heating core 108F, 108R. Therefore, a major disadvantage to the conventional dual HVAC system 100 is the requirement of two housings, two evaporators, and two heater cores, which increases assembly and manufacturing costs.
Another disadvantage to the conventional dual HVAC system 100 is that the rear HVAC unit 104 requires a longer refrigerant line 110 and heater core line 112. As shown in FIG. 1, the rear HVAC unit 104, which includes a rear blower 114, is located in a center console 116 below an armrest 118. Thus, the rear HVAC unit 104 is located further away from an engine compartment than the front HVAC unit 102, thereby requiring longer refrigerant and heater core lines 110, 112. Longer refrigerant 110 and heater core 112 lines leads to increased material and assembly costs. Further, more joints are required to run the refrigerant and heater core lines 110, 112 from the engine compartment to the rear HVAC unit 104, thereby increasing the probability of fluid leaking at any one joint in each line.
Yet another disadvantage to the conventional HVAC system 100 is that the rear HVAC unit 104 occupies space in the center console 116 that can otherwise be utilized as storage space. As mentioned above, the rear HVAC unit is located in the center console 116 below the arm rest 118. A storage compartment 120 is located below the arm rest 118 and, as clearly show in FIG. 1, the rear HVAC unit 104 is located below the storage compartment 120, thereby limiting the amount of storage space in the center console 116.
Thus, what is required is a dual HVAC system that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.